And We Will Go On - Part 2
by Lovin'Brolli
Summary: sap-ay! Anyway..part two of my sequel to " Itg Was How You Say Cool". 16/18,


Author's Note : This fic is part two of my sequel to Ledophole's " It Was How You Say Cool", which is wonderful!! Read it first, it's in the drama section. After you read that, then read Part One of " And We Will Go On" and finally, my child, you will be ready to read this. I hope I kept true to Ledophole's story of 16 and 18, which was a magnificent idea.  
Okay...so enjoy... But remember! None of the characters belong to me!  
  
  
And We Will Go On  
  
  
  
Someone is knocking. Knocking on my door. Pounding, pounding, so rudely waking me up from my sleep. I lift up my head, to evaluate my surroundings. 16, Buruno, is lying on my left, and he is on his side, with his arms empty and outstretched. At some point in the night, I must have rolled away from him.   
  
Still, the knocking persists. I glance at the bedside clock. It reads 7:00 a.m. Fucking 7:00 in the morning. Whoever is knocking must have a death wish. Im going to kill them. With my bare hands. Twice. No, maybe three times. And I'm going to like it. With an irritated huff, I get out of my nice warm bed, and shuffle to the door. Violently, I pull it open, and glare at the knocker.  
  
It's Bulma. I reign in my scowl. She smiles at my cheerfully.Cheerfully. At this hour.  
  
" Good morning." she says in a voice to rival her smile, " Sleep well?"  
  
" Marvelously." I mutter. Thanks for disrupting it.   
  
" Well, June, I have an important job for you, and I need you to start today. Buruno will start tomorrow, in shipping. But you're going to be my personal assistant, and I've got a bunch of things for you to do."  
  
What? She wants me to be her lackey. To run around and do her personal things? Well, if she thinks that, she's got another thing coming, let me tell you. Like I'm going to lower myself to that level. I start to get riled up.  
  
Suddenly, I feel a hand descend on my shoulder. I glance back, and see Buruno standing there, calming me.  
  
" You're bristling." he whispers quietly in my ear, rubbing my shoulder slightly. Unintentionally, I begin to calm down. I wanted to be pissed. He's ruining it. As usual.  
  
" Well...let me just shower, and I'll be right down." I say calmly. Bulma flashes me a bright smile, then turns on her heel, and bustles down the hall. I turn back to Buruno.  
  
" Thankyou.You ruined my pissy mood." I murmur, leaning my back against him. He puts his arms around my neck, no small feat as he is very tall, and i am not. I want to stay like this. I deserve a break. Apparently, not today. I stand up straight, and go back inside.  
  
" I'm going to take a shower. You don't have to work till tomorrow. Do you think you could pick up a few necessary groceries while I'm at 'work'?" I can't help saying work sarcastically. I hardly view it as such.  
  
" Sure." he lays back on the bed. In this utterly, human, lazy way. For a moment, I think to reprimand him for it. But then I remember that I am human now too, and that I am no longer superior to him. No longer in the position of leader. A rush of guilt barrages me. I run over to him, and squeeze him tightly, as hard as I possibly can. I think he is suprised at first, but he accepts my hug, and that's why I love him. He takes me for who I am.  
  
  
  
Upon getting out of the shower, I come upon an important discovery. I have no clean clothes. Just these jeans and teeshirt I'm wearing. My boots are scuffy. I hope my shirt doesn't stink. My bra, well..... did I have one in the first place? Maybe Bulma won't notice.  
  
I study myself in the foggy mirror. It's a good thing I'm so beautiful and youthful, because I don't own a single piece of make up. Hell, I don't even own shampoo. I open the bathroom door, and a rush of steam leaves the room with me. Buruno is still on the bed. He glances at me, and I see something flicker in his eyes as I walk out in my towel. Lust? Whatever it was, he quicklly conceals it, and lays back down, closing his eyes. I think I hear him sigh.  
  
" My clothes are dirty." I murmur, blushing furiously. Why didn't I put them on in the bathroom? Why did I come out here practically naked?  
  
" Is it very bad?" Buruno says in a suspiciously hoarse voice. I turn and look at him.  
  
Oh Kame help me. She's walked out in her towel. And I see this...this...utterly perfect, utterly fragile woman, who is so thin, and pale. Even her bones look delicate. I do beleive she has the most perfect body I have ever seen. And I can't have it. I supress a groan. I'm trying really hard here, to be the man she needs. But if she continues to parade around in that tiny towel, I'm going to die. I don't even know exactly what it is I want to do to her. But I know she wouldn't want it. But I am not some god who can deny his needs, whatever they are. And she's so beautiful...  
  
Oh lord, I am blushing so hard now. He's looking at me. With the unwavering, calm gaze. And I can tell he's hiding something in his eyes. They suddenly look very very dark. My heartbeat quickens, and I find myself walking slowly towards him. It's like, I'm gravitating towards him. I can't stop my self. Not even if I tried, which beleive me, I am. My feet stop in front of him. I am standing between his spread thighs, and wondering why. He is so tall, he doesn't even have to look up at me from his sitting position. We are eye level. I can feel his choppy breath on my chin. Slowly, and I think, with trembling fingers, I reach out to him. My fingertips trace his lips. They are smooth, and full on the bottom, but thin on top, forming this perfect Cupid's bow. He kisses my fingertips. I close my eyes, and lean into him, resting my forearms on his impossibly broad shoulders, and my forehead against his.  
  
" What do you want me to do?" he asks me in an almost desperate voice. He's giving me control. He's letting me take things at the pace I need them to be. And I will never stop being grateful to him for that.  
  
I open my eyes and meet his gaze. Without saying anything, I bring my mouth up against his, and trace them with my tongue, before taking his bottom lip between both of mine. With my eyes still on his, not wavering, I begin to kiss him. Slowly at first, but when he responds with heat and pent-up need, things quickly get hotter and faster than I expected. I groan low in my throat, echoing his own sound, and open my mouth as his tongue enters to mate with mine. The man makes me feel so much, I'm spouting poetry. But poetry is appropriate for a moment like this. His gentle assault on my mouth demands poetic words. Before I know it, I find myself on his lap, something hard between us. I gasp, and stand up. I am not ready for this.  
  
I could just kick myself. She was never supposed to know how much I wanted her. And now she looks terrified, which is exactly what I knew would happen. Exactly what I did not want to happen. Damnit. How can I make this right?  
  
" June...I...I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do. Even if it means never. I understand." he says gently ,looking into my face, and then down at his hands. And now I feel guilt. I don't want to hold back from him, I truly don't. If that kiss was any indication of my attraction to him, it's quite apparent I don't want to hold back. But one thought leads to another, and I'm reminded once again, of Cell's hands all over me. His disgusting, scaly body covering mine. I shiver, and cross my eyes. Buruno sees this, and looks away in shame, thinking it's his fault I'm shuddering.  
  
I smile at him, and run my fingers along his jaw. " I'm going to get dressed, then go meet Bulma. I'll be back tonight." I say tenderly. I take my clothes into the bathroom and change into them. When I come back out, Buruno is in the same spot he was before. I kiss his head, then walk to the door.  
  
" I love you." I murmur, then shut the door behind me.  
  
  
  
" Hello June! I hope you are doing well this morning." Bulma stands up behind her desk. Her eyes run over my outfit. Damn, I knew she'd notice.  
  
" I'm not reprimanding you June, on your first day, but just to clear things up, we have a certain dress policy here. I'm afriad jeans and boots would be inappropriate. Do you have anything a bit more dressy?" she says gently, sitting back down.  
  
" I....I didn't have a chance to bring any of my clothes when we fled." I mutter, blushing furiously. Bulma's face softens.  
  
" I'm sorry. I know! I'll take the afternoon off today, and we'll go shopping. My treat." she claps her hands in delight. Obviously, she is easy to please.  
  
" Oh..uh, you don't have to do that." I stammer, looking down at my hands.  
  
" Oh nonsense, I want to! I hope you and I can become friends, June. Now, sit down, and I will go over this morning's jobs." I sit down in front of her desk, and grab the paper she is holding out for me. My morning's instructions. I have a busy morning, it seems.  
  
  
It's 12:30, time to meet Bulma in her office and go shopping. To be honest, I like shopping. What I don't like, is charity. It'll just come to be that I'll have a debt to Bulma. I don't like that. Oh well, she's my boss. Hopefully, a friend soon. I could use a friend, I suppose. She opens the door before I can knock. Eager.  
  
" Let's go." she grabs my hand, and we rush to her air car. It's nice car. Red and shiny. Nice.  
  
The mall is huge. The store is even bigger. Okay, if I overlook the fact that I'm Bulma's charity case, I can truly enjoy myself. I am enjoying myself. Bulma is chatting cheerfully about one thing or another, and grabbing mad clothes off the shelves. I mean, her arms are so full of clothes, she can hardly see over the them. She starts to hand them to me. And soon my hands are full.  
  
Five dressing room trips, and 6 bags later, we are done. Damn, I am tired. Tired, and hungry. We stop in a little italian restaurant, and sit in a deep booth. Bulma orders us martinis. Martinis. I've never had one before.  
  
" So...excuse me for being intrusive, but that is my nature . I have no shame in asking personal questions, so I'm going to go right ahead and ask you something. And you must tell me, because I've been very curious about this." she gets right down to things.  
  
Oh no. What is she gonna ask me?  
  
" Buruno, he's a big man. Now, I'll be frank. I imagine all of him is very large. Is that comfortable for you? Is the sex still good?" she leans forward.  
  
Oh Kame, I feel my face turn five shades of red. I look down at my hands. Might as well be honest.  
  
" We...uh...I...we haven't ever had sex before," I murmur, I almost feel ashamed.Almost. " Uh...I was raped a little while ago, and I can't...I just can't...I..." Oh lord I'm stammering.  
  
She puts her hand over mine. " It's okay, June. Me and my big mouth." she smiles sheepishly. Her kindness compells me to open up more.   
  
  
" But...I...I want to, to give him that. I love him, and it makes me sad that I haven't been able to bring myself to be intimate with him. I want to, he doesn't deserve a unloving wife. Though Kame I love him. We've been through so much."  
  
" I'm going to be nosy again, and blab my mouth. I think if you really love him, and I know you do, then I think you can trust him. And he seems to be a very gentle man, and I don't think he'd hurt you. And coming from me, someone who is vey sexually active with one man, it's a beautiful thing. " I look up at her hopefully. She must be talking about Vegeta. I remember that her son Trunks is Vegeta's.   
  
That thought makes me want a child of my own. A child of Buruno's. Where the hell did that come from? I can't even bring myself to let him touch me too much. I think Bulma sees the doubt on my face, for she begins to talk again.  
  
" I think if you just put your trust in him ,and let things happen, you'll see that it can be healing to you, after....after what happened to you before."  
  
" Before I was raped." I mutter, looking straight into her eyes. She nods. " You know, I think I'm going to take your advice." I say quietly. She smiles, and we eat our dinner with pleasant, meaningless chit chat. When we get back to Capsule Corp, I thank her , and we go our seperate ways.  
  
There are butterflies in my stomach, and I find myself hoping that Buruno is home. Tonight, I tell myself, tonight, I'll let things happen. Whatever will be will be. And I'm going to trust him fully.  
  
I walk in the door to our apartments. I hear water running ; he's in the shower. I walk into the kitchen, and see blue plastic bags on the table.He went shopping like I asked him to. Upon further inspection, I see that truly, Buruno is not a great judge of healthy foods. One bag is full of sugary children's cereal, and there's one with meat, and a bag of chips. Luckily, there is a bag with fruit, and juice. At least he went shopping at all.  
  
I move back into the bedroom, and empty my shopping bags into the dresser drawers, pausing at the lingerie bag. After a moment's hesitation, I pull out a long, white silk nightgown, with thin straps, pull off my old clothes, and slide it on. It slithers smoothly down my skin. I like this, very much. I move to a floorlength mirror to look atm yself in it. In the mirror, I see Buruno emerge from the bathroom in a pair of soft sweatpants, a towel slung around his neck. He stops when he sees me, and I turn to face him.  
  
" Hello," I whisper, suddenly very shy," I...went shopping with Bulma today. I, uh, got you some things-" I rush over to the drawer and begin pulling things out rapidly, filling my hands with the jeans, teeshirts, sweaters I bought him. As well as becoming suddenly shy, I've gotten extrmely nervous, and I ramble on and on about the sales at the mall. He says thankyou, once, very seriously, but continues to stare at me. I blush, like a stupid schoolgirl, and rush over to the bed, getting under the covers.  
  
" Are you coming?" I whisper after he continues to stand there. Slowly, he comes over to the bed and lays down next to me. I turn to him, resting on my elbow. I reach one hand out, and run it over his hair. It's wet, from his shower. Without thinking, lest I become scared, I push him on his back, and straddle his hips. He looks up at me, a question in his eyes.   
  
Oh please Kame, make him want this. Please help him to make it okay. "I trust you . I know you'll keep me safe." I run my hands up his chest, which is smooth and rock hard. Oh Enma-sama, I want him now.  
  
  
Oh Kame. She's here now, and she wants me. She trusts me. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. How am I supposed to make it good for her, when I don't know how any of this works. Maybe I should have read a book or something...  
  
I see him gulp, silently, and I know he doesn't know what to do. It's a good thing I do. I'll show him , and he'll make it good. He'll take away the hurt. I know he will. He'll make me feel clean and beautiful. I take his hands, and place them over my heart, so he can hear my furious heart beats. He blushes when I move his hands down farther, but he seems to know what to do with his hands. I lean into him, and his loving hands, with full faith, and trust, just like I said I'd have.  
  
  
  
  
  
I was right. He figured it out allright. And, like I knew he would, he has left me feeling wonderful and loved. I am lying in his arms listening to his heavy, amazed breathing. First times are always lovely. He tightens his hold on me, and I nuzzle my face further into his neck, taking in his scent ; soap and sweat and man.  
  
" I love you." I whisper.   
He looks down at me. " Then I wasn't too rough?" I can hear the worry in his voice.   
" No." I bet he can hear the blush in mine when I answer him. " You were amazing. I hope we made a child." Did I just say that?  
  
" Is that how they are made then?" he asks me with wonderment. I smile, and nod. " I think...I'd like that. So much. Ei...June." he smiles ruefully. " I'm trying very hard to remember that." he tells me.  
  
I squeeze him tight and close my eyes, exhausted. I think about what it would be like if we had a child. And I fall asleep with an overwhelming happiness in my heart.   
  
  
  
  
  
And so the weeks go on, filled with work during the day, and loving at night . Sometimes in the morning too. And we are happy, and we feel completely safe for the first time since we have been on Chikyuu as humans. We feel entirely human now.  
  
And there is one thing happening to me right now that makes me so utterly human without a doubt. I am pregnant. Inside of me, is a child Buruno and I made. I know it is ridiculous for any one person to be so happy , but I am. I am turning into a human female for sure now. When I told Buruno, I saw tears in his eyes, and he held me tightly, and told me how proud he was of me. For getting us a place to stay, and jobs, and for being brave. And I asked him if he was happy about the child, and when he said yes, his voice trembled.  
  
I am in Bulma's office. We are friends now. I think I'll tell her about the child. I know she'd be happy. After all, if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be pregnant at all.   
  
" June? What are you thinking about? Why'd you get so quiet all of a sudden?" she asks with a smile. I look up at her and grin.  
  



End file.
